The Only One
by Minuky K
Summary: Sequel to The Only Exception. Fresh from Ouran, the gang is thrown into this chaos we call life. But between the stress of their families and work, can Gin and Kaoru stay true? No lemon, that's not my style. Sorry.
1. Chapter 1

Hello Gin fans! This is the sequel to The Only Exception, so if you haven't read it, please do so or you will be super lost. Byee!:3

The man entered the room, closing the door quietly behind him. He gazed down at the woman who lay in bed, her hair fanned around her. He pulled her out of bed, cradling her. He walked downstairs, laying her on a plush couch. He then gently shook her shoulder, making her stir.

"Wass goin' on? Kaoru?" She looked around, confused.

"Happy birthday, my sweet Gin." Kaoru kissed the top of her forehead, making her blush. "I feel sorry for you, though. You have your birthday on our graduation. Kinda inconvenient."

Gin stood up, a smile blooming on her flushed face. "But Kaoru, I think it's WONDERFUL. I'm becoming older on the day we are thrust into the world and must learn to fend for ourselves." She wrapped her arms around Kaoru's neck, pulling him down on the couch with her. She kissed him once, twice, then whispered in his ear, sending shivers down his spine.

"Besides, now I am a legal adult AND out of school."

Before any further attempts could be made, a second red haired individual walked in, glancing at Gin and Kaoru casually.

"Ah. Morning Kaoru, Gin. I didn't know you spent the night Gin-san."

"I kinda came here without ani (big brothers) permission. I asked my "parents", and they were fine with me coming to spend the night. Its just..." Gin looked down at the blanket she was wrapped in, her face stone.

Hikaru smirked. "Mori-senpai and Honey-senpai think you two are gonna mess around? Phss, some trust you guys have."

The trio bust out in laughter, knowing how over-protective Mori and Honey could be, especially with Gin.

After a quick breakfast, Gin went back to her guest room, eager to get ready. She stripped to her underwear, then proceeded over to a mirror to examine herself.

Her long, black hair had grown back over the years, if anything better that before. She had on a whim, added blue highlights, something Haruhi, one of her best friends, didn't approve. Her eyes were still their glistening silver color.

She had a decent sized front, but that wasn't what she paid much attention to. She always gazed at her arms and legs, and although they had long since faded, she could still picture the murky purples and browns of her bruises.

Gin shook her head, a last ditch attempt to ignore her pain, then proceeded to get ready.

(Lol, huge time skip)

~~~Gin POV I exited the auditorium, rushing towards the small forest nearby. Ever since Honey and Mori had graduated, we had all decided to meet at a clearing in the forest.

I reached it, smiling big at everyone, seeing as how I was last. Haruhi was there, her hair shoulder length now. After Kyoya graduated, we decided to make a few changes to the host club. They made me supervisor of finances and created a hostess club. It was kind of a shock to a lot of the girls that Haruhi wasn't a guy, but they soon forgot that. They accepted that she was a she all along.

Tamaki was at her side, arm draped over her shoulders as he nuzzled her neck, his blonde hair as perfect as ever. Mori and Honey were there, glaring at me slightly.I smiled at then nervously, waving. Kyoya stood off to the side, writing in a small notebook. Hikaru was off to side a bit, making out with Clarissa, the girl he had met a few years back. Her red hair was curled, shining in the sunlight. As soon as he saw me, Kaoru slid next to me, hand sliding to fit in mine.

"So, its finally over." Tamaki was looking up, his violet eyes glistening. "The original hosts are now gone. We have all made it to adulthood, through think and thin."

"Some of us purer than others." Kyoya threw a glance at Hikaru and Clarissa, an amused expression overtaking his usually stern features. Hikaru looked away while Clarissa blushed and folded her arms over her chest self-consciously. I giggled, stealing a glance at my foster brothers who looked rather relived. Honey was perched on Mori's shoulders, eating some sweet thing.

"I'm glad we've been able to stick together all this time. I know at first, we had issues, but I'm glad we are all friends." I looked around at them all, happiness welling up inside of me. Haruhi smiled softly, tilting her head slightly.

"Actually guys, I have something I need to say that I think we all need to know." Clarissa looked down, a weird expression on her face.

"No..." Haruhi gasped, covering her mouth with her hands.

"I'm... I'm pregnant!"

Dun-dun-DUN! But I think we all saw that coming! Don't forget to review, I really want to know how I can improve as a writer. Love y'all!:3


	2. Chapter 2:Surprise!

Hey guys! Do you like it so far? 'Course ya do! Anyway, here we go!

Kaoru POV (cuz I can)~ Everyone froze. Even King was speechless.

"Your WHAT?" I stared back and forth at Clarissa and Hikaru. She looked scared now, shrinking back at my yelling.

She better damn be scared.

When Kyoya had said that thing about some of us being purer than others, I didn't think he ment that they had SEX or whatever. I thought that he was just annoyed that they kept making out!

"Hikaru! What the-"

"Wait. Kaoru," Gin said, holding out a hand in a feeble attempt to prevent to stop me from reaching Hikaru," don't do anything you might regret. Now, continue, Clarissa-chan." Gin smiled at Clarissa, kind and comforting.

"O-o-okay. Well, it is Hikaru's, and I fully intend to keep it."

At this, it seemed Tamaki exe. was fixed.

"That's very brave of you Clarissa. I am proud that you are accepting this, but what about your parents?"

"Hey, wait. How does Kyoya know that Clarissa and Hikaru, you know, did the dirty?" Gin spoke loudly, drawing all attention away from Clarissa. She looked as if she was being sincere, at the very least. We all turned to face Kyoya. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Hikaru staring at Clarissa in awe and... anger?

"Simple. I have cameras all over the music room and they did it in one of the large closest where we kept the extra couches."

Again, I took a quick peek at my twin. He held Clarissa, tears rushing down his face. My first instinct was to rush to him and comfort him, but as I turned, Gin grabbed my shoulder. I took a long look into her silver eyes, emotions churning in me like butter. Slowly however, I turned back.

"Wait, so did Kyoya watch-"

"Shut UP ALREADY!" Hikaru stammped his foot on the ground. "Look, I know this is overwhelming, but we can continue this tomorrow. It's Gin's BIRTHDAY, guys, and we have totally ignored that. Lets go have some fun, okay?"

I nodded, grabbing Gin by her waist and pulling her close.

"Appropriate fun," Mori said, staring at us. I shrinked back a bit, but Gin laughed, wrapping her arms around my neck and kissing my cheek.

"Time to party." 


End file.
